newdawnfandomcom-20200214-history
ND/Liberation Officers
Liberation Military Officers :see also :see also The Liberation army contains nearly 1000 officers as of November 508, some sensible and competent, some crazy, lazy, or incompetent. Here are some of the notable senior officers not mentioned elsewhere. 1st Legion :Princeps Primorus - Original commander of the Lubasser County militia. While he is personally brave, talks a good game, and has impeccable fashion sense, he's obsessed with the idea of the 'heroic last stand' in a way that endangers himself and any troops he leads. :Princeps Primorus Gragash Ironbar - An , formerly the Pennant Zo of the 1st company of Prak's Nightfangs. Although a skilled strategist, he is also a glory hound and convinced he will lead the Orcs to greatness, presumably by destroying . No one is worried about the potential for treachery, since Gragash can hardly be bothered to make it to mandatory officer meetings, much less go around plotting. He would be replaced if the other Nightfangs weren't just as lazy or were more competent, or if the Nightfangs would accept Gharza Brokentooth or anyone else as their leader. :Princeps Primorus - A human from Namdalside, supposedly a descendant of the lords of Costvud. She is a skilled commander and acts as 's deputy. 2nd Legion :Cohort Vertex Gunnar Krissen - One of Sven's comrades from the early days of the rebellion, and commander of the 2nd Legion's cavalry cohort. Fanatically anti-Orc, he is surprisingly cautious for a cavalry officer. :Cohort Vertex Eli Ronan - A lovely woman, promoted by General Himmel for her beauty and spunk, but nevertheless fairly competent. She is quite devoted to her mentor and shares his command style. :Cohort Vertex Aliza Hirst - The leader of the "Aisling Circle" that is meant to restraint General Himmel. She is calm and sensible, but has a forceful personality and tries to dominate planning meetings. :Cohort Vertex Najda Bloomberg - A young officer promoted over Aisling's objections by General Himmel. She is a bit of a glory hound and favored by Himmel. :Cohort Vertex Anita Holzhausen - An older officer who was meant to be part of the "Aisling Circle", but seeks action and excitement and tends to favor Himmel's plans. :Cohort Vertex Albert Stadler - A member of the "Aisling Circle". Although a skilled administrator, he dislikes combat and would prefer a command more to the rear. :Cohort Vertex Gerhard Thorne - A member of the original Engenstut Resistance who has served the Liberation from the first battles at Trones. He is a member of the "Aisling Circle." He is sober, defensive-minded, and is a strict disciplinarian, which makes him especially unpopular in the 2nd Legion. :Cohort Vertex Matteus Nieminen - A member of the "Aisling Circle." He has a gift for intelligence work and keeping calm in a crisis, but can be diffident and retiring in the face of personal conflict. :Optio - The leader of Kell's Bloodhounds, an elite unit of guerillas fighting detached from the Second Legion who has mastered small-unit sneaky tactics in his time fighting with the Liberation. :Knight-Princep - A disgraced aviator who stole his arcanothopter and joined The Liberation. :Optio 'Pennant Zo' - An unusually brave who commands the Kobolds who fly on Thorin's arcanothopter. The East Force :Brevet Cohort Vertex Mara Daipeenya - The recently promoted leader of the Subbuggansh Resistance in , who seeks to emulate the victories of the Engenstut Resistance. Deceased :Roar Lelund - Roar joined the Resistance army before the 1st Defense of Hortskink and rose to the rank of Cohort Vertex. He was noted for his defensive tactics. He died organizing the rearguard during the retreat from Yoyity Chol.